


Genius Opus

by pamz



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maximum Waige, Plot Bunny, Spoilers for Go With the Flo(rence), Terrible Song Writing Skills, Walter screws up, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamz/pseuds/pamz
Summary: This little piece of fluff contains spoilers for the episode "Go With the Flo(rence)" and more of my terrible song writing skills.  Proceed at your own risk!





	Genius Opus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is an amateur, not-for-profit publication produced solely for the enjoyment of other Scorpion fans and is not intended to infringe upon any rights of K/O Paper Products, Blackjack Productions, Perfect Storm Entertainment, SB Films, CBS Television Studios, or anyone else.

"Has everyone else gone?"

Walter's question startled Paige as she sat at her desk, filing the paperwork for their latest case. Glancing up, she saw him standing in front of her, his hands hidden behind his back, and an extremely nervous expression on his face.

She bit her lip, recalling an eerily similar situation over a year ago. When she'd thought he was finally going to ask her on a date. When he'd showed her the tickets he had for the stupid Lake Tahoe Jazz and Heritage Festival. Tickets he'd bought in order to take another woman. Tickets he'd given her and told her to take another man. Closing her eyes, she remembered the months of turmoil which had followed. Months where they'd nearly lost each other.

But, she thought, taking a deep breath, they were together now and that was all that mattered. Except for the fact she was still upset with him for tossing out several hundred dollars of cosmetics, just because he didn't like them cluttering up his bathroom. And it made her wonder if it really was the makeup he objected to cluttering up his life or her.

"Yes, everyone else is gone," she said, answering his question. "I have to pick up Ralph from a scout meeting in about an hour."

"Okay." She could have sworn he turned a little bit greener as he aimed his gaze at the floor. "I-I n-need to apologize to y-you."

"Yes, you do." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You had no right to. . ."

"I know. I-I was wr-wrong." Gulping uneasily, he continued, "I, um, I. . . M-Maybe it's b-best I. . ."

Paige didn't think she'd ever been more surprised in her life as she watched Walter pull out what he'd been hiding behind his back. _A guitar_. Her amazement grew as he strummed it, placing the fingers of his right hand on the frets, testing out several chords. Then he cleared his throat and did something which ensured her belief she had to be hallucinating. He started singing.

_"I'm sorry I threw away your makeup,_  
_But doing so made me wake up,_  
_To the fact you and I care about different things._  
_I like science and math,_  
_You like music and rings._  
_So please accept this song,_  
_To make up for me doing you wrong._  
_I'd very much like to escape your wrath_  
_Because one of the things I care about the most is you."_

He ended the song with a little flourish then looked at her with his dark brown puppy dog eyes which caused her to melt into a puddle every damn time. She couldn't stay mad at him, not after he'd gone to all the trouble of learning how to play the guitar and writing such a dorky yet sincere song to beg her forgiveness.

"Okay," he said, sounding defeated, "that sucked. I don't blame you for not. . ."

"Walter," she cut in, rising from her chair. He stared apprehensively at her as she stepped closer. "That was the most beautiful apology I've ever received." She was close enough she could see his dilated pupils, hear his harsh breathing, see the beads of sweat forming on his brow as she ran her fingers across the guitar strings, feeling their sharp bite on her fingertips

"So this is what you've been doing in your spare time?" she asked, staring up at him. "When you haven't been making buckets of slurry, that is?"

"Uh, yes." She could tell he was still uncertain, still a little worried she was still angry with him. "I-I, ah, I wanted to learn about something you're interested in since you've done the same with some of my interests. And I know how much you like music, so. . ." He indicated the instrument in his hands.

She reached out and took it from him, placing it on her desk. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as she pressed herself against him, sliding her fingers up the side of his neck and into the curls at the back of his head. "I love you," she murmured before mashing her mouth onto his.

"I love you, too," he replied several minutes later, gasping for air. 

"We still have about forty-five minutes until we have to go pickup Ralph," she pointed out, glancing up toward his loft. Paige smiled with satisfaction when his jaw dropped as he quickly grasped her meaning.

He was a genius after all.

**

FIN

**


End file.
